


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x15

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [15]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join us for an episode about fathers, in more ways than one.  This week Emy chats with Katy (@cynically-optimistic) about 1x15, as  Ted ventures into the world of BDSM, Michael meets David’s son, and Brian cares for Gus while learning that his own father is battling cancer.  </p><p>We also use this episode to pay our respects to the victims of the horrific shooting at Pulse in Orlando this past weekend. To all those who have been affected by this senseless act of violence, we love you and stand by you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x15

**Listen to episode 1x15 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x15/)! **

**Originally Posted: June 14, 2016  
**

**Duration: 54:43**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
